happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fandom
Happy Tree Friends has gained a cult following, and thus, has many fans. Shortly after its internet debut in 2000, Happy Tree Friends became an unexpected success, getting over 15 million hits each month. It is one of the most downloaded iTunes podcasts. There are also many Fan Sites and Forums for HTF. Fan Art Fan Art is art drawn by fans of Happy Tree Friends. A wide variety of Fan Art has been released. Some artists make their own characters up (Own Creations or OCs). Many works consist of either canon and/or OC characters falling in love. Fan art is when fans of Happy Tree Friends create pictures (or art) of the show. Some of them draw existing characters, while others will create their Own Creations. Two of the most prominent themes in fan art are characters killing each other and characters in relationships, such as getting married or having children. Sometimes the characters are drawn in a certain episode, particually The Carpal Tunnel of Love. A popular style of Fan Art is to draw the characters as real people, usually in an anime type style. Couplings Couplings are a form of Fan Art where the creator will put two characters together, usually as lovers (there have been examples of rivals as well, such as Flippy and Splendid). Examples: *Giggles and Mime *Sniffles and Flaky *Splendid and Flippy *Lammy and Flaky *Flippy and Fliqpy *Petunia and Shifty *Toothy and Flaky *Lammy and Nutty DAWWW.png|A LammyxNutty Fanart. trolololo.jpg|Good Flippy x Evil Flippy fanart. Awwwsocute.png|FlakyxSniffles Pairing. looool.jpg|CuddlesxGiggles, one of the most popular pairings. huh.png|Splendid and Petunia. Flippy x Flakey by Kitmit13.png|Flippy x Flaky. Own Creations An Own Creation (or simply know as OC) is a fan-made character. It is a type of Fan Art. OC's will be commonly put into scenarios with existing characters or other fan-made characters. Most fan-made characters are mammals and are usally shaped like Generic Tree Friends. Mary-Sues Many fan made characters are based on already existing HTF's and are shown as being coupled with them. Most of these are called "Mary Sues" and hated by many (most likely because of how uncreative these OCs tend to be). Some examples are *Ale - a female gray wolf who is an army soldier and has "Flip outs" (copy of Flippy). *Pinkheart - a female pink sea otter who likes boats and the ocean (copy of Russell). *Sutty - a female squirrel who likes candy and is hyper (copy of Nutty). *Christy - a female blue moose who is dimwitted and clumsy (copy of Lumpy). *Ribbons - a female orange and black raccoon who mimes and never speaks (copy of Mime). *Jussy - a female pink/purple beaver with brown hair in pigtails that likes to play (copy of Toothy). *Flipalina - a female green bear with dark green hair, was in the war with Flippy, flips out,and wears camo (copy of Flippy). *Lolita - a female purple bear with dark purple hair, , wears a red T-shirt and blue shorts and flip's out and was in the war with flippy (copy of Flippy). *Rose - a female yellow puma that flip's out just like Flippy and sometimes wears camo , and was in the war with Flippy (copy of Flippy). *Candi - a female beaver/squirrel that loves candy (copy of Nutty). *Flippyna - a female purple cat that wear's camo and flips outs and was in the war with Flippy. (copy of Flippy). *Flippelli - a female blue (now gray and black with black hair) and light blue hair colored skunk that wears camo, flip's out and was in the war with Flippy. (copy of Flippy). *Virginia - a female green puma with light green hair, wears camo, and flips out. (Copy of Flippy). *Spooky - a female green cat with light green hair. That wears camo, was in the war with flippy, has an evil side, flips out, and kills everyone. (Copy of Flippy). *Flipsy - a female red bear with black hair, wears camo and was partly in the war with Flippy. (Copy of Flippy). *Yoriliz - a female cream colored squirrel with light cream colored hair, that was in the war with Flippy and wears camo. (Copy of Flippy). *Gabby - a female white bear that was in the war with Flippy and wears camo (Copy of Flippy). *Alice - a female white cat with blonde hair, flip's out, wears camo and was in the war with Flippy. (Copy of Flippy). *Mahogany - a female brown wolf with black hair, wear's camo, flip's out and was in the war with Flippy. (Copy of Flippy). *Puari - a female orange squirrel with black hair , that wears camo, flip's out and was in the war with Flippy. (Copy of Flippy). *Pinky - a female pink wolf that flip's out,Wears camo,Was in the war with flippy and has an evil side. (Copy of Flippy). *Marta - a female green bear with light green hair that wears camo, was in the war with flippy, Has an evil side and flips out. (Copy of Flippy). *Toothyna - a female purple beaver that loves Toothy and playing. (Copy of Toothy). *Flippyha - a female green bear that was in the war with Flippy, loves Flippy and wears camo. (Copy of Flippy). *Swifty: a female green raccoon who often tries to steal things from other characters. (Copy of Lifty and Shifty) Aleee.png|Ale being shown with a Good and Evil side like Flippy. DEARGOD.jpg|An OC moose that looks just like Lumpy. aghfail.jpg|A Mime Mary Sue. ummewww.png|Toothy and "Jussy". Not HTF Like OC's Some more criticism of HTF Fan Art is that many fan made creations are not very HTF like. Some OC's are too human like as some have hair, glasses, full sets of clothing, and even braces. Some even have human Body Parts that are not normally seen on HTF. Others can be too creative such as having multiple battle scars in different colors, the eyes being both different colors, and even the nose and teeth being changed. There's also hybrid OC's that usually consists of two different mammals mixed together. EX: bunny/chipmunk, beaver/raccoon, skunk/squirrel, etc. They're usually seen as an offspring of two already existing characters. Neena.png|"Neena" a HTF with long hair, glasses, and a full body outfit. 4324.jpg|A very detailed OC with different eye colors. Trivia *The "Draw Toothy" feature on the Third Strike DVD is a gallery of fan made pictures. Some of them were completely original, others were official show characters drawn like certain movie characters (e.g., The Matrix, Monty Python and the Holy Grail). *Sometimes characters are drawn with characters from other shows (e.g., Flippy vs Stewie Griffin). *The three most common characters to feature in Fan Art seems to be Flippy, Flaky and Splendid. *Some of the Own Creations are two or more of the characters mixed together. *Most of the fan pics are HTF couples, such as Cuddles X Giggles, Petunia X Handy, Flippy X Fliqpy and Splendid X Flippy. *There's a large amount of fanart that has the characters drawn in anime style. YouTube Fan Videos On YouTube thousands of Happy Tree Friends fan videos have been created. A lot of the videos consist of snippets from different episodes being put together with a song played over the top (also known as an "amateur music video" (AMV), or a montage). Such videos are usually referred to as video clip. Other types of fan films include various fan art pictures put together in a movie. Some have even gone as far as to create their own animations. Home-Made Content These are not necessarily episodes that have been put into nay sort of video, but they are concepts and ideas created by fans who want to get in on the action. This can range from deaths and kills, to entire episodes in scale. Fan Fest The Fan Fest was a category on the Happy Tree Friends website. It mostly consists of YouTube Fan Videos, however some are by Mondo still. *Nyan Nyan Cuddles *All Work and No Belay *YouTube Copyright School *Happy Tree News *Theme Song (Piano Version) See Also *Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki Category:Other Media Category:Fandom